Fear
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Flaky tahu dirinya tak dapat mendekati sang veteran, karena sebenarnya ia tak ingin. Paranoia-nya terhadap si beruang hijau adalah penyebabnya. Tetapi dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan, landak merah itu mulai terbiasa. Flippy/Flaky, oneshot, light romance.


Takut….

Aku takut….

Mengapa gerangan perasaan itu makin menguasai diriku?

Setiap aku melihat dia, hanya rasa takutlah yang ada di perasaanku.

Mengapa selalu begini?

.

.

* * *

**Fear**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Happy Tree Friends dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, dan Rhode Montijo. Author tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam penulisan fanfic ini.**

**Warning: Flippy/Flaky, original form, possible OOC &amp; typo(s).**

* * *

Flaky, adalah seekor landak betina muda yang memiliki perbedaan yang begitu drastis dengan para gadis lainnya, satu-satunya yang bersifat tomboy. Dan salah satu sifat menjengkelkannya adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan, maupun itu terhadap sesuatu ataupun seseorang. Ia ingin sekali membuang rasa takut itu agar tidak mengganggu dirinya ataupun orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Tapi kali ini, landak merah itu memiliki _paranoia_ terhadap seseorang, yang sebenarnya begitu baik, ramah, dan murah senyum—si beruang hijau. Aneh memang. Tetapi bukan itu yang ditakuti Flaky—melainkan sisi lain sang beruang—membuatnya merinding setengah mati apabila melihat sosok itu. Flaky tahu beruang itu memang terlihat begitu ramah, tetapi hal itu berubah ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Ia mendapati tubuh si beruang dilumuri darah yang berceceran—mengotori seragamnya—tidak yakin kalau darah itu berasal darinya. Dan terlihat sesuatu yang mengkilap dari genggamannya, sebuah pisau besar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan beruang tersebut. Dan hal itu terus menghantui si landak merah sampai saat ini.

.

Pernah pada suatu malam, si beruang hijau meminta tumpangan pulang, tetapi Flaky malah mengabaikannya. Bayang-bayang tentang beruang 'kejam' itu sudah menari-nari di dalam pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara letupan dari bagian belakang mobilnya dikarenakan menabrak sebuah paku. Alhasil, ia pun mau tidak mau harus keluar dari mobil untuk mengganti ban bagian belakang dengan yang baru.

Petir menggelegar, membuat sosok beruang itu terlihat oleh si landak merah. Tak disangka kalau sang beruang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Flaky menjerit ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya, membuat si beruang hijau kebingungan. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata beruang itu telah memperbaiki ban mobilnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, si landak merah pun memberikan veteran tersebut tumpangan.

Di dalam, Flaky mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya seraya berharap takkan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tubuhnya gemetaran layaknya bertemu hantu. Tidak, ini lebih mengerikan dari hantu. Rasa _paranoid_-nya memuncak. Sang landak melamun—membayangkan yang tidak-tidak—memikirkan hal kejam yang akan dilakukan beruang di sebelahnya itu.

Ia mendapatkan beberapa tamparan dari si beruang hijau, membuat Flaky sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Beruang itu berusaha memperingatkan si landak betina seraya menunjuk ke arah depan dan—

.

'_BRAK!_

_._

Terlambat. Kendaraan beroda empat itu menabrak sebuah tiang listrik begitu kencang, membuat si beruang hijau terlempar ke luar melalui kaca depan mobil tersebut. Beda dengan sang landak yang tetap berada di dalam mobilnya, sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan masih kuat menahannya.

Merasa kasihan dengan landak merah itu, si beruang hijau mencoba membantunya keluar dengan memotong sabuk pengaman yang masih melekat di tubuhnya menggunakan sebuah silet. Melihat hal ini, Flaky merasa was-was. Rasa takutnya kembali, membuatnya hilang kendali. Kemudian, dia mengambil salah satu serpihan kaca mobilnya yang cukup besar.

.

'_SRET'_

_._

Sebuah luka tergores di pipi sang beruang, membuatnya terdiam seketika. Setetes cairan merah mengalir dari luka tersebut. Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Dan pada saat itulah ia sadar, bahwa landak di hadapannya menitikkan air mata. Ketakutan terpancar jelas pada raut wajah si landak merah. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa tubuh landak di depannya begitu gemetaran. Flaky bergegas keluar dan berlari meninggalkan sang beruang sendirian, tidak mempedulikan kendaraan beroda empatnya.

"Ternyata … dia takut padaku," gumam si beruang hijau, Flippy, seraya menaruh tangan di dadanya. Ternyata Flaky sudah tahu tentang sisi jahatnya. Jadi, itu sebabnya mengapa sang landak terus menjauhinya. Kini, segelintir air matanya sudah tercampur dengan air hujan. Kesedihannya telah terpadu dengan derasnya hujan dan suasana malam nan gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

Berhari-hari kemudian, Flaky memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu. Walaupun tidak yakin ia dapat melakukannya, tetapi ia terus mencoba.

"Semua itu sudah berakhir, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan lagi," batinnya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah _café._

Dilihatnya sebuah kursi yang kosong di dekat jendela dan lekas duduk di kursi itu. Landak merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan melihat sesosok beruang hijau berseragam loreng, tengah menatap dirinya. Lama-kelamaan, sebuah senyum kecil terurai di wajah sang beruang.

Flaky mengusap matanya dan berusaha menenangkan diri, berharap kalau itu hanya halusinasi semata dari otaknya saja. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, ia tak menemukan sosok beruang tersebut. Sebuah desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada sesuatu di seberang mejanya—lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Ya, si beruang hijau telah duduk berseberangan dengan kursinya.

Sontak raut wajah si landak merah menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Hai," sebuah sapaan lembut ke luar dari mulut sang beruang, walau lawan bicaranya belum merespons sama sekali karena terlalu takut.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Flaky ketika melihat beruang itu, ada sebuah plester kecil menempel di pipinya. Dan pada saat itulah ia teringat kembali kejadian malam itu. Ya, si landak merah telah melukainya.

"M-maafkan aku…." lirih sang landak seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa malu.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, semua itu sudah biasa bagiku," balas Flippy seraya tersenyum sedih.

Si landak betina kembali menatapnya lagi, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan karena telah menyakitinya secara fisik dan mental.

"Apakah dia setakut itu padaku?" batin Flippy, merasa khawatir.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Flaky mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat si beruang hijau seraya berkata, "K-kau tidak salah, hanya saja…."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan?" Flippy langsung memotong perkataan Flaky.

"M-maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…." balas Flaky—menghindari kontak mata dengan si beruang—berbohong padanya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Flaky terkejut mendengar perkataan sang beruang. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya, Flaky memberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali sang beruang hijau, mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Apakah aku terlalu jahat padanya? Dia hanya ingin berteman denganku," pikir Flaky.

Flaky tersadar dari lamunannya, dilihatnya senyuman manis sang veteran. Namun entah mengapa ia malah cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Flaky tertunduk kembali seraya berkata, "A-aku pergi duluan, a-ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Landak betina itu pun melesat keluar dari café tersebut.

Flippy tak henti-hentinya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Flaky. Mungkin belum berhasil kali ini, tetapi ia akan terus mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Fliqpy … mengapa kau harus ada dalam tubuhku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Flaky tak bisa berpikir berpikir jernih ketika perjalanannya pulang tadi. Bahkan tak bisa ia deskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Hanya Flippy, Flippy, dan Flippy.

"Mengapa dia terlihat begitu peduli padaku?" gumamnya seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Kita bahkan belum kenal dekat. Tapi…."

Kalimatnya terpotong karena ia memikirkan sesuatu—tiba-tiba senyuman manis Flippy terlintas di kepalanya—membuat pipinya memerah. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus gambaran itu.

"Ia terlihat seperti orang yang baik. Lalu … mengapa ia bisa berubah seperti itu?"

Semakin lama ia mengkhawatirkannya maka semakin sering ia memikirkannya. Hukum alam memang.

Flaky memaksakan dirinya untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya dan berhenti memikirkan beruang itu, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Malam begitu gelap, hujan turun begitu deras, dan angin sesekali berhembus kencang. Sempurna. Suasana yang begitu mencekam … untuk Flaky. Begitu banyak pepohonan mengelilinginya. Dapat ia rasakan rerumputan pada kakinya. Ya, sebuah hutan.

Landak merah itu tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Dinginnya malam sudah dapat ia rasakan menembus kulitnya. Ia harus mencari tempat berteduh.

Lekas ia belari—tidak peduli ke mana arahnya—secepat yang kakinya bisa, walau matanya tak dapat melihat begitu jelas. Ia hanya ingin pulang, kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah begitu lama berlari, entah mengapa ia merasa hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini. Sejauh apa pun landak merah itu berlari, tetap saja nihil.

"Bagaimana … ini bisa terjadi?" batin Flaky, masih terus berlari.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar, membuat sesosok siluet terlihat.

"Aaah!" jerit Flaky begitu keras, terkejut bukan main. Ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, ternyata ia mengenal sosok itu.

"F-Flippy?"

Tak ada respons.

Si landak merah memanggilnya sekali lagi. Tetapi tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

Sosok itu mendekati si landak betina perlahan. Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Nafasnya terasa begitu berat, sangat berat. Bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena membendung air mata. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ketika ia memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk bergerak, sebuah tangan mencengkram leher landak itu begitu keras seraya mengangkatnya ke udara.

Flaky kesulitan bernafas. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari sang pelaku. Tetapi apa daya, landak itu tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup.

Landak betina itu menatap mata sang pelaku. Dapat dia lihat sorot matanya yang menyiratkan aura gelap—iris yang berwarna kuning keemasan—layaknya haus akan darah. Juga, seringai yang begitu mengerikan untuk dilihat.

Flaky sudah tak kuat lagi untuk membendung air matanya, membiarkan cairan itu mengalir begitu saja menuruni dagunya.

"T-tolong … j-jangan … bunuh … aku…." lirih Flaky lemah.

Detik demi detik dapat dirasakan Flaky bahwa tenaganya makin menghilang. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas.

"K-kumohon…."

Keadaan tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Flaky dapat melihat bahwa sosok itu mengeluarkan pisau yang begitu besar. Dan semua itu berakhir pada waktunya.

.

.

.

"Aaaahh!"

Cahaya matahari dapat ia rasakan menerpa wajah landak merah itu. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Dia terbangun dengan posisi duduk, dengan adrenalin yang memacu begitu cepat tentunya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia dapat bernafas lega.

"A-astaga, mimpi yang begitu mengerikan."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mimpi mengerikan semalam, entah mengapa landak merah itu ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia ingin menenangkan hatinya dengan membaca beberapa buku yang menarik. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa perpustakaan adalah pilihannya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, tetapi semua berubah ketika landak itu menapakkan kakinya ke dalam perpustakaan. Dilihatnya, seekor beruang hijau sedang duduk manis di tempat di mana biasanya ditempati penjaga perpustakaan. Berniat untuk pergi, Flippy terlanjur mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Hai, Flaky," sapa si beruang dengan hangat seraya mendekati Flaky.

"Umm … h-hai," balas sang landak.

Tubuhnya mendadak merinding disko.

Sang veteran mengetahui hal ini dan bertanya padanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"T-tentu," jawab landak itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Maukah kau membaca bersamaku?"

Mendadak atmosfir berubah menjadi hening. Sang landak benar-benar tidak mengira akan hal itu. Tidak mungkin juga kalau ia menolak permintaan tersebut.

Landak pemalu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ragu. Bagaimana pun juga, hatinya tetap tidak tenang jika berada di dekat beruang itu.

Sang beruang mengajaknya untuk duduk bersebelahan di kursi terdekat. Dia kemudian mengambil beberapa buku, yang terbilang cukup tebal. Sepertinya beberapa novel ternama.

"Apa kausuka buku ini?" tanya si beruang hijau seraya memperlihatkan salah satu buku-buku yang ia ambil tadi.

"D-dari mana kautahu?" respons landak merah itu dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Flaky mengangguk seraya berkata, "Aku … suka dengan ceritanya."

"Kebetulan sekali," balas sang veteran, sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyuman itu, entah mengapa Flaky merasa aneh. Hatinya terasa hangat, dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya mulai memanas.

Dan lagi, Flippy menyadari hal ini ketika ia merasakan bahwa ia terus ditatapi oleh landak itu.

"Flaky?"

Lamunan landak betina itu buyar seketika. Sontak dipalingkan wajahnya dari si beruang, berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

"A-ada apa dengan perasaanku? Mengapa muncul perasaan seperti ini?" batin sang landak merah, yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan emosinya.

"A-ah … maaf, aku melamun tadi," balas Flaky sambil tertawa kecil, masih tidak mau menatapnya lagi.

"Jadi, buku mana yang ingin kaubaca?" tanya si beruang.

Landak betina itu melihat-lihat buku-buku tadi. Dia baru menyadari bahwa buku-buku itu adalah novel kesukaannya. Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki selera yang sama dalam hal membaca.

"Bagaimana … kalau yang ini?"

Flippy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu membaca buku bersamanya.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam lamanya telah mereka habiskan bersama di perpustakaan tersebut, bahkan ketika mereka bosan membaca, mereka mengisinya dengan percakapan-percakapan yang ringan. Rasa takut Flaky mulai berkurang perlahan, ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya pada saat berada di dekat Flippy. Landak itu berpikir bahwa mereka bisa berteman dekat.

Selain itu, Flaky mulai menyukai beruang itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh apabila berada di dekatnya. Dia mulai berbaik sangka pada sang veteran.

"T-terima kasih untuk hari ini, F-Flippy," kata si landak betina.

"Jadi … kita berteman untuk sekarang?" tanya beruang hijau itu, masih merasa khawatir.

"Tentu," balas Flaky sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hal itu membuat senyuman Flippy terurai kembali. Tentu saja, hal ini selalu membuat Flaky terpesona—selalu termenung menatapi senyuman manis itu—dan kali ini ia membalas senyuman tersebut, senyuman pertama untuk si beruang.

Tentu hal ini membuat keadaan berbalik, kali ini Flippy yang tertegun melihat senyuman dari sang landak. Hatinya merasa begitu bahagia karena dapat berteman dengan Flaky, impiannya sedari dulu sejak saat pertama kali ia melihat landak itu.

"D-dah, Flippy," Flaky berpamitan padanya dan bergegas ke luar.

Flippy hanya melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

.

.

Tetapi semua ini hanya permulaan saja.

"_Hey, Flippy, bagaimana jika kaubiarkan aku mengendalikan tubuh ini dan memperbolehkanku bermain dengannya?"_

_._

_._

**\- TAMAT -**

_._

_._

* * *

A/N: dari awal nggak niat bikin romens, jadinya malah setengah-setengah begini orz  
Jadi di sini pas episode Party Animal nggak saia masukin, kalo dari episode itu, Flaky ama Flippy udah temenan baik, jadi yaaa begitulah /dzig  
Maaf kalo endingnya ngegantung begini.


End file.
